My Child
by Midan no Hatake
Summary: Random PWP in which Kabuto is weird and has sex for the first time.


**Disclaimer: I have no claim to the copyrights of _Naruto_. Don't sue.**

* * *

**My Child.**

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked through the corridors of the hideout towards the room where Kaiko lay.

"This time the child must be conceived naturally. I would do it myself, but I do not want to risk this body's Kekkei Genkai transferring to the child and suppressing any of the characteristics it may inherit from its mother. You are my most loyal ninja, and are also an extremely skilled medic. You also have qualities that make you ideal for this experiment; intelligence, constitution, and above all, I believe your bloodline ability will not infect her DNA," Orochimaru explained.

Kabuto nodded as they reached their destination and stopped. Orochimaru turned to him and handed him a filled syringe.

"This is the fertility drug. Give it to her first, and then wait a half hour. It will raise her hormones and make her…shall we say… 'Receptive.'" He leered at Kabuto.

"Kabuto," he purred, "as a medic you are familiar with how the human body works. But I do not believe you have ever engaged in this particular act before. You have nothing to worry about, it is quite enjoyable. Your instincts will tell you what to do." Here he paused and chuckled slightly. "If you wish, you may lower the concentration of the sedatives just enough for her to regain semi-consciousness, but make certain she cannot resist, then report to me when your task is complete." He smirked and walked back in the direction they had come.

Kabuto watched him until he had rounded the corner of the corridor and disappeared from sight, then undid the seals on the plain wooden door and stepped inside. After locking the door and placing wards on it to ensure there would be no interruptions, he walked over to the bed and looked down at the young woman lying there.

Kaiko Matsuharu. According to the data they had so far, one part of her power was due solely to a mutation in her DNA. That could be replicated and already had been. But in order for the purest strain to be obtained two people with similar abilities would have to produce a child together. The best chance for that to happen would be for the clone-child and Kaiko's natural child to couple and produce a child of their own. In time that child would become a subject for breeding with Sasuke Uchiha. The other part of her power; the psychic ability could apparently only be passed down naturally, which brought him back to the task at hand.

Most of the tubes attached to her had been removed after her DNA had been mapped. The only ones left were the IV drip in her left arm and electrodes attached to her temples that monitored brain waves. She was covered with a white sheet. He reached down and pulled it back.

Underneath, she was fully naked to facilitate physical examination. Many of those examinations he had performed himself. During them he had noted that her body was well formed and fit, but it was always in a detached clinical way, devoid of any feeling other than medical motivation. It hadn't been long and so she had not started to lose muscle mass and weight; her body was still… well in light of the matter at hand, it was… attractive. As he studied her he slowly stripped his clothes and shoes off, folding them and placing them on the end of the bed. It wasn't really necessary, but it might make it easier.

He removed the syringe containing the drug from his pocket, swabbed the hollow of her right arm and injected the drug, then put the syringe in the pocket of his pants and sat on the edge of the bed. After half an hour he would lower the sedative concentration enough to allow him to bring her semi-consciousness while heeding Lord Orochimaru's warning. Lord Orochimaru was right, he reflected. He had never had sexual intercourse before. He tilted his head slightly and glanced at the clock on the far wall. Fifteen minutes to go.

Kabuto looked back at Kaiko. He did know what intercourse entailed, he was twenty years old; he had gone through puberty after all. Waking up at nights and having to change dirty sheets was educational. He lifted his left hand and placed it on her left thigh, high up near the black curls between her legs and curiously ran his fingers through the curls. Touching without killing intent or for treating injury or illness was not familiar, only when he felt his frustrations getting out of hand would he do anything of the sort, and then only with himself. He ran his hand down her leg, feeling the soft smoothness of her skin, cool to his warm hand.

He continued to run his hands over Kaiko's body, imagining what it would be like to take her. He felt himself becoming aroused as he continued to touch her. It was a pity she couldn't be fully conscious for this, he mused as he adjusted the level of sedatives running through the IV drip. It would be much more enjoyable if she were fully aware of events. Five minutes left. He took off his glasses and placed them on his clothes, climbed onto the bed and straddled Kaiko, supporting himself with his left hand and leaning forward until he was nose to nose with her. He could feel her soft breaths on his lips.

Reaching down, he took his cock in his right hand and began pumping slowly, teasing himself, flashes of imagining sliding into her and thrusting, sometimes slow and then brutal and rough. Relishing how much he was already enjoying himself, he concluded that Lord Orochimaru was indeed right; his instincts were certainly telling him things now. Her eyes flickered open; irritatingly enough there was no recognition in the brown depths though after a moment, something glanced through them and she mumbled groggily: "Ka…buto?"

He dipped his head and ran his mouth over hers. Her lips were soft and yielded to the pressure of his lips and tongue, parting to allow him to taste and explore her mouth. Fascinated with the way his kiss seemed to produce instinctive responses from her, he parted her legs, she didn't resist as he knelt between them but when he slid a finger down into the cleft between her legs and stroked her, she blinked in confusion.

"What…" she whispered. "Don't…"

Kabuto frowned. She was coming out of it and she shouldn't be. He smirked, he could fix that. He slipped his arms under her and cradled her head in the palm of his left hand, his right on her forehead. Then he hissed. He was flush on top of her, feeling every curve and contour, softness and firm smoothness. More importantly, the head of his cock was nudging the lips of her cunt and every instinct he possessed was telling him to ram forward and sate himself in the tight wet heat he would find there. It was distracting because he needed to focus and blunt her awareness so she wouldn't wake up fully and quite possibly kill him and escape.

She squirmed slightly, unintentionally bringing the head of his cock between the outer lips of her cunt and garnering a slight involuntary forward jerk from Kabuto.

Growling, he pulled back and channeled chakra to his hand and forced it into Kaiko. She stopped squirming and relaxed beneath him and he slipped his hands between her legs, spreading the lips of her cunt and guiding the tip of his cock to her slit. Licking his lips, he began to press forward slowly, his hands trembling with the need to just grab her hips and leave bruises there while driving into her over and over again. Kaiko whimpered and Kabuto grinned faintly; knowing he was the one getting the most pleasure from this. He pushed in more and groaned at the feel of heat wrapping around his swollen cock.

Halfway in he came up against an obstruction; the hymen. Instinctively, Kabuto pulled out to the head of his cock and then thrust in sharply all the way, a yell flying from his lips and a pained cry from Kaiko.

He pulled out, thrust, pulled out, thrust again, and again, faster every time. He leaned forward and kissed her hard, ramming his hips forward all the while, completely gripped by primal instinct and not caring about his task. All he could think of was satisfying the driving need building up in his core. Forced his way into her mouth and fucked it like he fucked between her legs. Dragged his lips from hers down her neck and sucked at the junction of neck and shoulder, biting down and making a dark bruise.

He pressed his face into her neck, grabbed her ass and thrust wilder, feeling the sweat beaded on him rolling down his sides and neck, and the pressure building in him swelling even faster. He squeezed his eyes shut and knew he wasn't going to contain that tempest. His hips slammed into Kaiko's, once, twice. The third thrust undid him and he buried himself deep and shuddered with the force breaking through him. Aftershocks followed, and utterly drained he slumped forward onto the girl.

This was undoubtedly not one of the most interesting things that he had done but it was certainly one that he wouldn't forget. Maybe even try again a few times.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, the data is ready." Kabuto turned away from the monitor he was studying and went over to the printouts.

"Excellent. How successful was the experiment?" Orochimaru straightened up from the microscope he had been hunched over.

"Very. Everything has stabilized. The clone child and genetic offspring can reproduce the required specimen."

Orochimaru grinned over Kabuto's shoulder. "You've done well, my dear. My old sensei will never see this one coming."

* * *

**Author notes: Oh myyy, did I write this? Originally, this started out as a fragment of one of my other stories, Control: A Mother's Legacy(go check it out). Eventually though I dropped the idea that this was for and began a new track.**

**Some time after I re-read it and said hey, why not make a one-shot out of it. I spent a few hours and lost some sleep and got really horny writing this so I may as well put it up. So I changed a few things and hey presto! new random oneshot!**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

_September 25, 2014: Paragraphs edited for easier reading._


End file.
